The Ninja and the Assassin
by DeathDragon130
Summary: A ninja from Japan is teleported from her home and brought to Italy all because of a golden ball. There she meets a young woman with whom she becomes friends with. But what if fate gave her a person she must help and protect maybe fall in love with?
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja and the Assassin: Chapter 1:

A man stood in front of her, dressed in his Ninja clothes and wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. Upon his right eye bears a scar and his hair is as white as snow. His name is Rikimaru and he is Tsukiko's (Moon child) mentor and her adoptive older brother. Tsukiko was kneeling in front of him waiting for him and Lord Gohda witing for them to give their final assessment on her recent mission, which, was to kill a traitor to Lord Gohda, and was successful.

"You have done well; Tsukiko and I believe that you have become a master Ninja." Lord Gohda said with praise.

Tsukiko bowed lower in thanks to the praise and was now waiting anxiously for Rikimaru's decision.

"There are some things that I think need some improvement, but I believe that you have earned the right to be a master Ninja." Rikimaru voiced his thoughts to them.

Tsukiko was a young woman of 17; she had long black hair that was tied into pony-tail; her dark brown eyes held the sharpness of a hawk and the trained eye of a dragon. She wore a short black kimono that stopped at her upper legs, the sleeves of the kimono were torn off and upon her lower arms were armored gauntlet that made fingerless gloves upon her hands and wore a black scarf around her neck; Tsukiko wore strapped high heels and on her right leg bore a small black dragon. Her obi held small pack where she carried her supplies.

"Lord Gohda a merchant wishes to see you." A guard runs in kneeling next to Tsukiko.

"Ah yes he wanted to see me. Please let him in." Lord Gohda replied.

The merchant soon entered carrying a brown bag at his side," My lord, thank for letting me come see you."

Tsukiko then stood up when Lord Gohda signaled her to and walked over to where Rikimaru stood. However, when she moved to join them she felt something touch her foot as she looked down she noticed a gold ball.

"Oh there it went." The Merchant stated walking over to where Tsukiko now stood.

Tsukiko bent down picking up the object and just as she was about to hand it back to the merchant the ball began to glow.

"What! What is happening?" The merchant exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

Everyone else had covered their eyes as well, but because of this they were not able to see Tsukiko being absorbed into a portal. When the light faded everyone looked instantly noticed that she was missing.

Rikimaru turned to the merchant before walking to him and picking him of the floor before began to calmly demand answers from him.

(With Tsukiko)

Tsukiko fell through the portal landing on her feet on top of a roof, when she stood up she noticed that she had the golden ball in her hand. As she put the ball into one of her pouches on her obi she began to look around at her surroundings; the buildings were different that what she was used to and as she walked over to the edge of the building she was standing on she instantly knew that she was not in Japan because many people were wearing weird clothing.

Tsukiko then placed her hands onto her two swords that were strapped to her lower back and a single slightly longer sword strapped onto her back. Since she was trained by both Rikimaru and Ayame she made her own techniques from their own. Tsuikiko knew that she had to find a place where she could think and not be bothered by the local peoples stares if she was to head down their streets so she began to run along the roof tops to look for a tall building to look from a good vantage point and to find someone who would be willing to help figure out the golden ball that brought her here.

As she ran the wind blew in her hair and all was quiet until she heard some running into the alleyway she had just jumped over. Tsukiko turned to around and ran toward the edge of the building as she crouched down and looked into the alleyway she noticed a young woman with dark brown hair pulled back in what appeared to some kind of net; she wore a golden dress.

When she fell Tsukiko noticed two men walking over to her they seemed to be laughing at something, but Tsukiko quickly jumped down as soon as she saw the man touch the young woman.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it is insulting to a woman to touch her when she has no desire to even speak to you?" Tsukiko questioned the two men as she stood behind them.

The two men turned toward her slowly and as soon as they saw her they began to laugh, but Tsukiko had no time to be dealing with what they were laughing at. She quickly ran toward man until she was in front of him before grabbing his and twisting it behind his back.. Tsukiko then kicked out his before she pulled back on the arm twisted behind his back and pulled until it was dislocated.

The second man appeared to be stunned before he quickly began to run off, however he didn't get far when Tsukiko picked up the other and tossing him at the man fleeing causing them both to fall to the ground. As Tsukiko walked over to the young woman, she held out her hand for her to grab and to be helped up. After helping the young woman up Tsukiko turned to leave when the young woman called out," Wait!"

Tsukiko stopped before turning to the young woman who was walking up to her.

"What is your name?" The young woman questioned.

"Tsukiko," she replied quietly her hands crossed over her chest.

"Tsu-kiko" the young woman sounded out.

When Tsukiko nodded the young woman smiled before replying," My name is Claudia Auditore. Where are you from, Tsukiko?"

"Japan… Could you tell me where I am…Claudia- san," Tsukiko asked hesitantly.

"You are in _Florenze_, Italy. How is it that you do not know where you are?" Claudia asked with confusion written in her eyes.

Tsukiko hesitantly looked at her pouch before looking at Claudia and replying," You could say that I was brought here against my will. Claudia – san do you know anybody who is interested in ancient devices."

"I only know of one person in that field. Leonardo Da Vinci. Why? And why do you add a san to the end of my name?" Claudia asked placing a hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

"I have something that I would like an opinion on. And I add san to your name because I mean to show you respect." Tsukiko replied.

"I see though please just call me Claudia. I will take you to Leonardo it is the least I can do since you saved me from those brutes." Claudia replied with her hands on her hips.

Tsukiko nodded her thanks before she stepped to the side and let Claudia lead the way as Tsukiko followed her she could feel the stares of the locals on her, but promptly ignored them as they arrived near what appeared to be house she noticed two figures at the door. One of them appeared to be a woman wearing a dress that was a red dress with some white on the sleeves. She looked like Claudia, but next to her was a young man that appeared to be around her age he had dark brown hair that was held back with a red ribbon.

He wore a white with a black vest over it both were cut into a V shape around the neckline; he also wore black pants and black boots. There was something about his man that sent off something inside though she didn't know what. As they got closer she could hear part of the conversation.

"You should find an outlet." The woman told the young man.

"I have plenty of outlets." The boy replied obviously not wanting to get into this conversation.

"I meant besides vaginas." The mother looked at the young man with frown.

"Mother." The young man looked at his mother with bothered look and his shoulder slumped down.

"I really did not want to hear that, mother." Claudia said covering her ears.

"Claudia, what are doing here?" Claudia's mother asked her.

"I am sorry mother I was walking when I was attacked by these two brutes that thought they could have their way with me. Luckily I was saved by my new friend." Claudia explained while gesturing to Tsukiko.

When the young man turned to her she noticed that he had a scar on his face. However, when their eyes connected something seemed not only did her body want to call out to him, but her soul as well which confused her.

"Is this your friend?" The young man asked not taking his eyes off hers as he reached for her and brought it up to his mouth laying a kiss on it.

When he did it sent a sudden shiver down her spine, but her thoughts were interrupted, when Claudia said," Yes this is Tsukik, she is from Japan and Ezio stop looking at her as if she is to be your next conquest. This _idiota_ is my older brother, Ezio and the woman beside him is my mother, Maria Auditore."

Ezio then broke his gaze from her and looked at his sister with an annoyed look. Just then the door from the house behind them opened up and a man wearing a red and orange outfit came out.

"Ezio, help Leonardo will you." Maria said to her son before turning to Leonardo and said," Leonardo, a friend of my daughters requires you to help her with something."

Maria then gestured for Tsukiko to come forth; as she did she kept her senses opened for any attacks that might come against her.

"Could you take a look at something for me? I have no money, but I am willing to work for the payment." Tsukiko asked.

"None sense any friend of the Auditore's is a friend of mine. Come into my workshop and we will take a look at it." Leonardo said signaling her to follow him, but before she did she turned to the Auditore's and bowed before thanking them for their help she then followed him into his workshop.

"Now what is it that you wanted to me to look at?" Leonardo asked as soon as he shut the door.

Tsukiko then pulled the ball out of her pouch before handing it to Leonardo and just as he took he instantly felt it heat up to the point he had to drop onto the ground.

"_Ahi_!_ Ahi! (ouch, ouch)_" Leonardo cried out holding his hand.

Tsukiko was instantly at his side pulling the harmed hand toward quickly inspecting the burn before pulling out some of her homemade medicine and applying onto his burnt hand.

"This medicine will help you heal faster. I am sorry." Tsukiko said apologetically before picking up the ball and placing it back into her pouch and began to head toward the door before she heard Leonardo call out," Wait! It is alright you might have to be the only one to touch, but that is fine. I like mysteries so please let me look at it. Do you have a place to stay?"

When Tsukiko shook her head no Leonardo called for his assistant to set up Tsukiko's room in the basement.

"There now you can stay here as long as you need to until we figure out what this ball is. Tell me though how did you get here? I couldn't help, but notice your clothing."

"I was brought her to Italy by this ball. A merchant and come to my lord to see if he knew anything about it, but it fell out of his pouch and next to my foot I went to pick it up a large golden light came from it and engulfed me bring me to this place." Tsukiko explained as she held out the ball.

"Yes and tell me where did you learn to speak Italian so well?" Leonardo inquired with interest in his eyes.

"Italian? I thought you all were speaking Japanese?" Tsukiko replied with confusion written all over her face.

"Amazing this small ball seems to act not only as translator, but as a teleporter as well. Well as much as I wish to continue I still have work to do, so please rest downstairs and we shall begin tomorrow." Leonardo said with excitement etched into his features.

Tsukiko nodded before taking her leave to follow the assistant to where she would be staying. As she entered she noticed a small bed and dresser next to it so she placed her weapons and pouched next to the bed before taking off her shoes and climbing into bed to head to sleep, but not before placing a kunai under her pillow.

Tsukiko then drifted off to sleep not know the fate that she would have when she entered this strange land.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ninja and the Assassin: Chapter 2:

(I would like to thank Ihas no clue, NutCaseBaka, Reader123, and Krjs for the lovely reviews, so this is chapter is for you as an apology for taking long to update.)

That night she tried to sleep, but it would not come to her she was worried about Rikimaru and her Lord Gohda were doing. Tsukiko then got up from her bed and climbed out of the window and climb up to the roof before sitting down with her left knee raised and her left arm rested upon her knee. Tsukiko then closed her eyes and let the wind blow against her skin it was then that she heard footsteps approaching behind her. Tsukiko's eyes instantly opened and she quickly got to her feet before turning around to see much to her surprise she could make out the young man she saw earlier that day.

Only he was wearing a white rob with a red cloth around his waist along with a metal belt that had a strange symbol on it. Tsukiko then asked," Ezio – san, is there something you need?"

Ezio looked at her before he removed his hood and replied," Yes may I speak with Leonardo?"

Tsukiko nodded before replying," Of course, but I am not sure that he is still up. I just came up here to clear my head since sleep seems to elude me."

It was then that she noticed that Ezio was starting to sprout smirk before he replied," Would like my help with that?"

Tsukiko blushed before shaking her head, she then quickly said," I'll go see if Leonardo – san is up."

Before Ezio could say anymore Tsukiko quickly entered her room before heading out of it and down the stairs and into the main area where she could see Leonardo working on something.

"Leonardo – san?" Tsukiko called out to him."

Leonardo then turned to see that Tsukiko before replying," Ah. Tsukiko, couldn't sleep?"

Tsukiko shook her head no before saying," I was up on the roof trying to clear my head, but Ezio – san was upon the roof as well and he is in need of your assistance."

Leonardo looked at her before nodding his head before replying," I see, well you can tell Ezio he can come in."

Tsukiko nodded before heading out the door before she used her grappling hook to get to the roof as she pulled herself up onto the roof where she saw that Ezio was pacing.

"He's awake." Tsukiko said before jumping back down near the front of the entrance she was soon followed by Ezio.

Tsukiko entered followed by Ezio as soon as he entered Leonardo walked over to him and greeted him. While they spoke Tsukiko went back to her room and grabbed her equipment since she had a foreboding feeling that made its way into her gut. She was trained to trust her instincts and to become a shadow to find the answers. When Tsukiko retuned downstairs she noticed that Ezio was looking out the back door where Leonardo was talking to who she thought was a guard.

Tsukiko had taken notice to the guards stance she then was about to ask Ezio what was going on she then saw the guard began to hit Leonardo and continually hit him while he was on the ground. Tsukiko's hand instantly went to her blades, but before she could do anything Ezio ran forward and grabbed the man's head before plunging what appeared to be a hidden blade into the man's neck. Once the guard's body hit the ground Tsukiko quickly jogged over to them before asking," Leonardo – san are you alright?"

Leonardo looked at her before nodding his head she then turned her head to Ezio before saying," Ezio are you a Ninja?"

Ezio looked at her with confusion which prompted Tsukiko into explaining what she meant," I am a Ninja from Japan, I serve my Lord Gohda, he is an honorable man. As a ninja serving under him, I am his eyes and ears; I am his tool to which to punish those that needs punishing should his officials fail to do it."

Ezio nodded his head in understanding before replying," No I am only after revenge for the wrongful prosecution of my family."

At the mention of his family Tsukiko was about to ask about his family when he cut her off," Not too long ago my brothers and my father were hung for crimes they did not commit, what I wear now is the last thing that my father had me find and keep."

Tsukiko nodded her head in understanding before saying," Then allow me to assist you, as a way to thank your sister for helping me and to see that justice is done."

Ezio looked at the young woman that now stood before him and he couldn't help, but admire her for it. Ezio didn't answer, but nod his head in acceptance before he turned and thanked Leonardo for his help. Before Ezio left he placed the guards body where Leonardo kept the other bodies to study. Tsukiko then tuned to Leonardo and said," After this Leonardo – san I will be back and we could look at the golden ball that brought me here."

Leonardo smiled and nodded before pulling her into a hug and after she said her goodbyes' she headed to the roof where Ezio was waiting for her. As soon as Tsukiko stood upon the roof and followed him back toward where his family was staying, when they landed upon a certain roof just as Ezio was about to jump down she quickly stopped him.

"Ezio – san I'll stay up here since you are here to speak with your friend I'll wait up here." Tsukiko said.

"You can come you know that though I am not going to go after my target till I get some sleep today has been…" Ezio was cut off when Tsukiko said.

"You don't have to explain, Ezio – san. Go and get some sleep I will stay out here." Tsukiko said when she noticed that Ezio seemed to be extremely tired. Ezio nodded before jumping off the roof before entering the building.

As soon as he entered the building Tsukiko then began to leave to find more information on the men that would dare harm her friend's family. As he ran and jumped from roof to roof she head a female voice cry out Tsukiko instantly took to where the voice came from. As she looked over the edge of the building she noticed that a woman was being harassed by more guards. Tsukiko sighed before quickly drawing her sword from her back then she jumped down landing on one of the men's shoulders before quickly slamming the blade down into his skull.

Tsukiko the quickly pulled it out before jumping backward allowing the guard to fall to the ground before she quickly ran toward the next one. She then quickly plunged her sword into then his stomach before twisting it then pulling it out. Once they were dead Tsukiko then turned to the young woman before asking," Are you alright?"

The young woman appeared to a courtesan just as the books she read on Italy before she had headed to clear her head earlier. When the young woman nodded she then was about to jump back upon the roofs when she heard the young woman call out to her. When Tsukiko turned around the young woman then began to speak," Please wait, may I ask the name of my rescuer?"

Tsukiko then replied," You can call me Tsu, I am glad to see that you are safe. May I ask why these men were after you?"

The young woman smiled a mysterious smile before she began to glow she was then wearing golden armor her long red wavy hair cascaded down her shoulders. It was then that Tsukiko noticed that golden ball in her pouch had begun to glow as well.

*What was going on!* Tsukiko thought to herself as she looked at the woman before her.

(Hey guys if you think it needs to be revamped then please let me know personally I think it does, but it was hard to remain focused on this chapter. Sorry if Ezio was OOC… please tell me how I can make him better. Hope you enjoy. ^-^)


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninja and the Assassin: Chapter 3:

**(I would like to thank Krjs for the only review of this chapter. This is for you!)**

Tsukiko quickly raised her sword that was still in her hand when she noticed the two guards disappear as if they were never there. Tsukiko then looked at the young woman that now stood before her ready to defend herself.

The woman smiled before saying," It is nice to know that the foreign goddess chose well…"

"What do you mean?" Tsukiko said with suspicion, but before she could get any answers the woman began to glow golden before she slowly disappeared.

Tsukiko then could hear the sounds of guards heading her way Tsukiko sheathed her blade before jumping onto the roof she then began to run back toward the building that Ezio had entered once she landed on the roof she walked to the edge before sitting down letting her legs dangle from the edge before leaning back and allowing herself to fall into a light slumber. The rays of early morning hit Tsukiko like a warm blanket. Tsukiko felt revived as she always did when she slept outside as she stood up upon the roof she looked down as she stood up. Tsukiko noticed Ezio exiting the building she stood upon once he stood away from the building Tsukiko then jumped down next to Ezio.

Ezio quickly turned to her his hand reaching for the blade, but quickly relaxed when he realized it was Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko, you startled me… I found out where we need to go to find Uberto," Ezio said looking at her.

Tsukiko looked at him before saying," Is he the one who had your family put to death?"

Ezio didn't answer right away, but nodding his head before adding," Let's go. Think you can keep up?"

Tsukiko heard the challenge in his voice Tsukiko couldn't help, but smile at him before replying," Very well, Ezio – san I shall follow your lead."

After she spoke Ezio took off to the roof with Tsukiko running behind him unknown to Ezio; Tsukiko had to hold back to avoid running past him since she was in not familiar with any part of the city. Tsukiko jumped across the roof tops a lot more gracefully then Ezio soon they both stood upon a roof that led to a large area that held a large building in the center. Tsukiko turned to ask Ezio what the building was when she noticed that his eyes held the same type of concentration that Rikimaru would have when he was focusing on his assignment.

Tsukiko followed where his eyes were trained on and she could make out two people both were male that much was evident to Tsukiko. Though one of them reminded of Echigoya the merchant her brother had slain long ago due to the fact he was well rounded. Tsukiko concentrated listening on what the two men were saying.

"Again with this?" The rounded man stated.

"You have overstepped your bounds, Uberto," the other more thinned man replied.

"Who are you to speak of bounds; you, who have crowned yourself Lorenzo de` Medici, _**Principe**_ (Prince) of Firenze." The man now known as Uberto stated.

"I've done no such thing," The other man called Lorenzo said.

Tsukiko would have listened to more to the conversation if she didn't feel that they were being watched. Not wanting to distract Ezio from his concentration on the conversation that was taking place as she looked around Tsukiko could see a guard on a nearby roof watching then with his bow and arrow at the ready to nock and fire. Tsukiko quickly and quietly jumped off the roof heading toward the building where the archer stood. Tsukiko was thankful that no one was on the street Tsukiko pulled out her grappling hook and used it to quickly ascend to the roof. As Tsukiko hung onto the edge of the building pulling herself up quietly when she was sure that the guard was still looking at Ezio.

Tsukiko crouched down and began to quietly make her way over to him once she was a foot behind him she stood up and brought her twin from their sheaths and quickly place them on his throat. Tsukiko quickly slit his throat spinning the blades to remove the blood before she placed them back into their sheaths Tsukiko then ran past the downed guard jumping onto the roof Ezio occupied. Ezio heard her land on roof; turning to look at her before saying," Where did you go?"

"I was taking care of the archer Ezio – san," Tsukiko said.

Ezio looked at her before nodding the said," We need to get inside… I can pay some of the courtesans to distract the guards."

Ezio then noticed the confusion on Tsukiko's face he couldn't help, but let a small smile at her innocence of the stuff around Florenze.

"I'll head to the roof… Don't worry Ezio – san I prefer it. I'll take of the archers." Tsukiko said noticing the instant worry that entered his eyes.

Tsukiko smiled before Ezio could say more Tsukiko instantly took to the roofs it was then that she noticed Ezio paying some scarcely clad women and they headed toward the heavily armored men. Tsukiko tilted her head in confusion, but decided to question Ezio about it later Tsukiko looked at the roof of the place Ezio was trying to infiltrate. Tsukiko noticed that they appeared to be spread apart she then reached into her pack and pulled out her blow gun and aimed at the guard that stood in her way. She aimed for the neck of the guard blowing the gun hitting him in the neck causing an instant death. Once he hit the roof Tsukiko put away her blow gun and pulled out her grappling hook quickly using it to get to the roof.

Once on it she quickly jumped down and hid behind one of the pillars watching as Ezio approached and used what appeared to be a hidden blade and kill the man. Tsukiko watched listening as the man said with his dying breath," You would have done the same. To save the ones you love."

"Yes. I would and I have." Ezio replied with anger.

Tsukiko had only heard a type of voice once in her life and that was when she was just starting her Ninja training. She messed up her first mission and her brother had to clean up the mess she made of it. Tsukiko shook her head of the past memories that plagued her before taking notice to Ezio yelling at the crowed about how his family was not dead. Tsukiko quickly took notice to the guards that were fixing to enter Tsukiko then darted out from her hiding spot grabbing Ezio's hand leading him toward the boxes that easily lead to the roof. Tsukiko let go of his hand before leaping onto the roof and then somehow managing another leap on to the building across from them.

They began to run listening to the guard chase them onto the roof, Ezio noticed a rooftop garden nearby. Tsukiko instantly felt Ezio grab her arm and pulling into what appeared to be a garden and due to the face Tsukiko was not aware of the hiding spot Ezio threw her off balance Ezio to land on his back with Tsukiko on top of him. They both stilled instantly not daring to move for fear of being heard by the guards. Ezio looked at Tsukiko and to his utter pleasure and discomfort he could see down her garment giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Ezio let his head fall back trying to avoid groaning and to stop himself of thinking of Tsukiko with nothing on. In a way Ezio thought that this was God's way of punishing him, he was so bent on revenge that he hadn't laid with a woman for some time.

Once Ezio and Tsukiko knew the guards were gone Ezio then stated with a slight smirk," You know despite all the bad things that have happened today I must say it ended on a good note. I have **_La __Mia __Pantera_ **(My Panther) lying on top of me and I am enjoying the view."

Tsukiko looked at him with confusion lighting her eyes until she looked down blush when she realized that Ezio could see down her Kimono. Tsukiko quickly got up and dusted herself off before fixing her Kimono still having a light blush dust her face. Ezio chuckled slightly before getting up himself and left the roof garden with Tsukiko right behind him.

"Shall we get going Ezio – san?" Tsukiko asked trying to ignore Ezio's earlier comment. Ezio nodded a small smirk still on his face as they both began to run back to Paola's place.

_***Yes **__**an **__**end **__**to **__**a **__**good **__**day **__**indeed,***_ Ezio thought to himself as they both arrived at Paola's place and just as the same Tsukiko took to the roof while Ezio entered the building. Not realizing the dangers that lie ahead of them both.

**(I hope this makes up for the long update to this story! And I'm sorry about any OOCness on Ezio's part and you'll come to understand why he decided to name her his panther soon.)**


End file.
